This I Swear
by shadowkid1313
Summary: Oneshot: Oliver and Katie are getting married. Oliver is busy thinking over the past few years with Katie. Plz R


This is Oliver and Katie's wedding. Oliver is thinking back on the past few years before he gets married.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song

**A/N:** I don't write OWKB stories usually. I only wrote this because I was listening to the song on the 3 hour drive to my granddad's house for Father's Day. At first I thought of using it in my other stories whichare OWOC. But then I decided to write this. So I hope you like**

* * *

**

**This I Swear**

Oliver Wood stood in the back of the church with Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter. He was nervous but excited. Today he was finally going to get married to Katie Bell, the love of his life for the past six years.

_You're there by my side  
In every way  
I know that you would not forsake me  
I give you my life  
Would not think twice  
Your love is all I need believe me_

His mind went back to his seventh year and Katie's fourth. He remembered how Harry had caught the Snitch with Malfoy right behind him. He thought of the look of shock and disgust on Flint's face. After he had hugged Harry, he'd then hugged Katie. He remembered kissing her and that had started everything.

_I may not say it quite as much as I should  
When I say I love you, darling, that means for good_

Later that night he had told her how much he did love her. But it was hard. He would graduate within two weeks. It didn't give them much of a chance. So they spent the last of Oliver's time at Hogwarts constantly with each other. Other students never just asked for Oliver or for Katie. They had to ask for Oliver and Katie.

_So open up your heart and let me in_

The next year was the Triwizard Tournament. Oliver had come up for the Yule Ball. He never remembered seeing Katie smile that widely at him. They'd spent the rest of the night with each other. It'd been the best Christmas present for either of them.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

Oliver, Fred, George, and Harry went up the stairs to the front of the church. He saw his mother and father sitting with Katie's mother and brother. His mother had the look of "My baby boy looks so handsome," on her face.

_I'm wondering how I ever got by  
Without you in my life to guide me_

Three years ago, Oliver had gotten a letter from Professor McGonagall. She had written that something had happened to Katie from a necklace that she'd touched and that she was in St. Mungo's. As soon as he'd found out, Oliver begged his captain for a week off so he could go stay with her in the hospital. The second he'd gotten the okay, Oliver was in the waiting room at St. Mungo's. He was taken to Katie's room and had spent the week sitting by her bed.

_Where ever I go the one thing that's true  
Is everything I do I do for you_

When Oliver went back to Quidditch, he spent all of his free time thinking about how Katie was. Almost daily, he wrote letters to her parents, asking if her condition had improved. For a while it was the same response: "She hasn't changed. I suppose that's always good."

But it never was. Oliver wanted his Katie back. He wanted the Katie that played Quidditch with almost the same passion as he had. He wanted the Katie that laughed at Fred and George's jokes. He wanted the Katie that could kiss him on his bad days and turn them into the best days ever. That was his Katie.

_I may not say it half as much as I should  
When I say I love you, darling, that means for good  
So open up your heart and let me in_

Months after Katie was admitted to St. Mungo's, Oliver was at work playing Quidditch. He had focused all of his worry and anger into his performance and, thanks to that, he led Puddlemere United to the play-offs.

After the match, Mr. and Mrs. Bell came onto the pitch. They congratulated Oliver with having performed excellently. He had asked about Katie but neither of them said anything. Someone came up behind him and hugged him. Oliver turned around to see who was hugging him. It was Katie. He'd picked her up and hugged her so tightly to himself she had to tell him to let go slightly because he was crushing her.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

At Katie's graduation, Oliver had been in the back with her parents. After the ceremony, Oliver had hugged her again. Anyone who wanted a picture with Katie had to have Oliver in it as well. Most of the graduates didn't mind having a Quidditch player in their graduation pictures.

Katie moved in with Oliver in his apartment a month after she'd graduated. Even though there was so much attention from the paparazzi, Katie never minded. She liked living with Oliver. And Katie got to see him every night as he usually came home around four and her job finished at three. When he'd get home, she would usually be sitting on the couch, reading a book. It became a daily game for them. Oliver would walk in, go behind the couch, and take Katie's book out of her hands. She'd have to give him a kiss in order to get the book back from him. Sometimes Oliver wondered if she'd just give up the book so she could kiss him. Either that or it was so she would get her book back much quicker.

It'd been a year ago today that Oliver had proposed to her. He'd spent a good week with Fred and George trying to find the perfect ring for her. The twins had thought Oliver was only annoying when it came to Quidditch. At the end of that week they were ready to get their old Beater bats and clobber Oliver's brains out. They might've been more relieved than Oliver that Katie said yes because otherwise it would've been a week of insanity for nothing.

_So when ever you get there  
Just reach out for me  
I'll never let you down, my love_

The doors to the back of the church opened. Katie's cousin, Annie, was the flower girl. She walked down with her basket of purple petals, scattering them as she made her way to the front. Angelina walked down first in her purple, satin dress. Following Angelina was Alicia in a matching purple dress. After Alicia came Katie's sister Christine.

Finally, Katie appeared at the back of the church, her arm with her dad's. The guests stood up and turned to face the back. Oliver bit his lip to control how happy he was. Katie was beautiful. Oliver had always thought she looked amazing, even when she was covered head to toe in mud and sweat. But now… Katie was a hundred times more beautiful. Her blonde hair was covered by her veil. She held her bouquet of purple flowers lightly. Oliver didn't think or care anymore about anyone else in the church. All his mind could focus on was Katie.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together_

When Katie and her father were at the front of the church, Oliver turned to face the priest.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked.

"I do," Mr. Bell said.

Oliver caught Katie's eye and smiled at her. Her cheeks turned a delicate shade of pink and she smiled. Oliver had joked that if her dad didn't say he'd give her to him that he would pull out a broomstick and beat her dad over the head.

_So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there  
This I swear_

When it came time for the rings, Katie took Oliver's off the pillow and took his hand with hers. Oliver smiled at Katie as she repeated what the priest said.

"I, Katie, take you, Oliver, to be my lawful husband. To love and to cherish, to honor and respect, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better for worse. Until death do us part," Katie recited. She slid the silver ring onto Oliver's left ring finger.

_And I will love you 'til forever  
Until death do us part we'll be together  
So take my hand and hold on tight  
And we'll get there_

Now it was Oliver's turn. He picked up Katie's ring off the pillow and turned to face her. Katie was staring at him with her honey-colored eyes. Oliver smiled at her gently before taking her hand. Oliver kept gazing at her as he recited his vows.

"I, Oliver, take you, Katie, to be my lawful wife. To love and to cherish, to honor and respect, to have and to hold. In sickness and in health. For better for worse. Until death do us part," Oliver said as he slid her ring onto her finger.

_This I swear_

_

* * *

_That's the end. I hope you liked it. Please review if you do 


End file.
